En casa de un amigo
by Ariadna
Summary: tras salvar la última piedra sagrada, los chicos finalmente se sientes en paz y Takeru invita a Ken a su casa...


****

En casa de un amigo

__

Por: Ariadna.

La tarde era tranquila, agradable, casi perfecta…

Si no fuera por los constantes gritos entre Miyako y Daisuke, claro.

El día había sido agotador. La última lucha contra Black WarGreymon, la salvación de la piedra sagrada, la aparición de Shinlongmon…

Y la conversación sobre la luz y la oscuridad…

Ken sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas entre tantos descubrimientos… el estar por primera vez con los demás elegidos como amigos, como verdaderos amigos… primero fue Daisuke, luego Miyako, y ahora también Hikari y Takeru le sonreían al verlo… a Iori había que darle algo de tiempo y tal vez seguiría los pasos de los demás y lo aceptaría en algún momento…

Sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando Takeru le ofreció la empanada china. El rubio siempre había sido distante con él, reservado, pero de la nada comenzó a tratarlo como más que un compañero, como alguien en quien confiaba.

Eso lo alegró completamente…

Daisuke era un buen chico, le abrió las puertas y lo hizo entender muchas cosas, pero quien siempre lo mantuvo cerca de la realidad fue Takeru, siempre él. Le dijo que no se hiciera el héroe, que trabajara en equipo, que dejara de culparse. 

Sus palabras constantes eran como la bofetada que le dio Miyako una vez, para hacerle entender que él no estaba solo, y que lo que hizo quedaba en el pasado, y no podía seguir lamentándose por ello…

Los seis chicos caminaban con calma por las orillas de la playa, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero ellos no tenían ningún apuro…

Excepto por Daisuke.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡Tenía que llegar a casa antes de cenar!!

Nadie alcanzó a decirle nada, y él, junto a Chibimon, sin dar mayores explicaciones, salieron corriendo rumbo a, seguramente, su hogar. 

Miyako resopló.

-¡y el maleducado ni siquiera se despide!

Los demás rieron ante lo ocurrido. En eso Takeru se le acercó al chico de pelo azul, quien se veía un poco distraído…

-Ken,

-¿uh? 

-¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

El Ichijouji dudó, tratando de hacer memoria…

-no, nada, ¿por qué?

El rubio sonrió. 

-¿te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa entonces?

Ken parpadeó, sin creerlo. Había entendido más o menos por la naturaleza amistosa de Daisuke cuando él lo había invitado a su casa, pero Takeru… 

Al no responder de inmediato, el susodicho giró la vista hacia delante, donde estaban Miyako e Iori, y sus respectivos Digimon, conversando muy animados y Hikari junto a Plotmon calladamente escuchando.

-sé que te sientes más cómodo cuando estás con Daisuke y Miyako que conmigo, pero realmente tengo interés de hablarte, - le explicó, seriamente. – quiero conocerte un poco mejor, y que tú me conozcas a mí, ¿te parece?

El otro bajó la vista, pero después de unos segundos volvió a levantarla, y formando una leve sonrisa, asintió.

-me encantaría.

-pasa por favor.

-con permiso…

Ken se sintió sonrojar entrando a casa ajena. Ya le había ocurrido con Daisuke hace no muchos días, y ahí conoció a los particulares parientes de su amigo…

Pero la casa de Takeru era distinta, para empezar, no tenía tantos muebles y no había ruido alguno. Recordó que en el hogar del Motomiya no había silencio en ningún momento, ya que si no era su hermana mayor escuchando música, eran sus padres viendo televisión, o el mismo Daisuke con los video juegos.

Se preguntó porque este departamento en vez era tan callado. Todas las luces apagadas salvo la de la cocina, y el único sonido que escuchó hasta el momento fue el provocado por Tokomon que anunciaba sus urgencias de ir al baño.

El pequeño Digimon blanco no demoró en correr hasta el lugar donde necesitaba ir, y Leafmon lo siguió de cerca pues la necesidad era contagiosa… 

-ponte cómodo. – le dijo el rubio, luego que sus compañeros abandonaran la sala. - ¿quieres algo de beber?

-um, agua estaría bien…

-ok. – se giró a la cocina. – si quieres llamar a tu casa el teléfono está sobre la mesa.

-gracias…

Demasiado silencio. Ken ya comenzaba a molestarle tanto silencio… en si era relajante en la finalización de un día tan difícil, pero Takeru lo había invitado para hablar, y hasta ahora casi no le había dirigido la palabra…

El hermano de Yamato lo llevó a la terraza donde el aire era fresco aunque no frío, como era de esperarse en esa estación del año. 

-lo que dije es cierto… - murmuró Takeru finalmente.

Ken lo observó mientras el chico miraba las estrellas.

-¿qué cosa? – le preguntó.

-sobre el mal y el bien, la luz y la oscuridad. – volvió la vista al Ichijouji. – se complementan, ¿sabes?

No replicó. sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así no lograba perdonarse a sí mismo, eso no quitaba que lo que hizo estuvo mal…

-¿recuerdas cuando te golpee, cuando eras el emperador? – interrogó Takeru.

Ken se puso nervioso.

-no mucho… - reconoció. – tengo lagunas mentales…

El Takaishi suspiró.

-me alegro. Cada vez estoy más seguro que definitivamente no eras tú el emperador con el cual luchamos…

-pero si yo…

-no eras tú. – repitió él, firme. – si así fuera, si fueras ese ser despiadado que quería conquistar el Mundo Digital y erradicar la entrada a los humanos a esa dimensión, no te culparías de todo lo que pasó. Simplemente no puedes ser la misma persona…

El chico de pelo azul calló. No quería contradecir esas palabras, quería creer que eran ciertas, muy ciertas…

-cuando te escuché hoy hablar sobre erradicar la oscuridad para que no naciera otro ser como Quimeramon o Black WarGreymon, entendí realmente el terror y la culpabilidad que sentías sobre el pasado. Por mucho que tratara yo de hacerte comprender que no había forma de cambiarlo, realmente no entendí lo que sentías hasta hoy, - explicó, aún muy serio. – y por eso me disculpo.

El Ichijouji jamás había encontrado el suelo tan interesante, que Takeru se disculpara por no entenderlo era demasiado para mirarlo a los ojos…

-no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, no es tu culpa no entenderme…

-pero si lo es. – insistió Takeru, acercándosele. – si lo es. Shinlongmon lo dijo, la Luz y la Esperanza siempre están presentes, siempre guían el camino de los elegidos. era nuestro trabajo, mío y de Hikari, darnos cuenta antes de tus acciones, de saber como detenerte y de saber como hacerte aceptar todo lo ocurrido, tal como Daisuke ha intentado, y hasta Koushirou ha comprendido…

Ken se sintió ruborizar recordando la preocupación que Daisuke le mostraba siempre para dejarle en claro que eran amigos, y como el Izumi hace unos pocos días lo había visitado en su propia casa para hacerle entender lo mejor posible los detalles técnicos sobre el Mundo Digital y sus funciones en él…

Vio como el Takaishi sonrió y volvió a ingresar al departamento.

-no sé a que hora llegará mi mamá hoy, así que mejor preparémonos algo de comer ahora, por lo general ella llega muy cansada para cocinar…

-no hay problema, - aceptó el hermano de Osamu. – pero ¿y tu hermano y tu papá? ¿Tampoco llegan hoy?

Si Ken hubiese prestado más atención, hubiese visto los ojos de Takeru ensombrecerse.

-ellos no viven con nosotros. 

El Ichijouji no entendió.

-¿cómo? ¿Por qué no?

-mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Mi padre vive con Yamato, mi madre conmigo. Siempre ha sido así.

-lo… lo lamento.

El jugador de baloncesto agitó su cabeza, tratando de no hacer sentir incómodo a su invitado.

-no importa, ahora vivimos cerca y a Yamato lo veo casi todos los días. – se encogió de hombros. – supongo que si hubiésemos sido hermanos normales tendríamos una relación de amor-odio como la de Daisuke y Jun, que por pasar tanto tiempo distante por suerte no tenemos…

El genio asintió dándole la razón. 

-con mi hermano éramos así… - comentó, más para si que para Takeru.

El rubio se giró de lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para escuchar mejor.

-¿tienes un hermano? – lo interrogó.

-um, ¿Koushirou no les dijo? – preguntó Ken a su vez. Él le había contado todo al pelirrojo, pensó que se lo comentaría a los demás… - ¿no les dijo nada de… Osamu?

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-nada de nada. Él nos dijo que habló contigo, pero nada más. ¿Quién es Osamu? 

-mi… mi hermano.

-ah, ¿qué edad tiene?

-tenía mi edad… cuando murió.

A Takeru por poco se le calló un plato al suelo. Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Ken y confirmar en su expresión lo que escuchó.

-lo siento. – se disculpó. – no sabía nada de eso…

El Ichijouji suspiró.

-deberías, al final todo está relacionado con él…

El rubio dejó de lado lo que planeaba hacer en la cocina, y de inmediato tomó asiento junto al otro chico. Quería escuchar la historia completa…

Luego de una hora de desahogo, Ken se sintió tan bien o mejor que cuando había hablado con Koushirou. El Izumi lo había escuchado con mucha calma, pero en ese momento él se sentía muy agotado mentalmente y aún adolorido. Tras esa primera vez, esta ocasión con Takeru se hizo mucho más simple y fácil de continuar contándolo todo.

-ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas, - dijo el hermano de Yamato cuando Ken finalizó. - incluyendo tu reacción cuando… Wormmon murió…

La incomodidad volvió al Ichijouji al recordar esa parte de su historia.

-si, bueno…

-Patamon también murió una vez. 

Ken levantó la vista. Eso no lo sabía…

-él murió tras su primera evolución como Angemon, contra nuestro primer enemigo, Devimon. – al pronunciar ese nombre, Takeru se puso tenso. – yo nunca había experimentado la muerte antes de esa vez como tú, pero…

-pero una vez es más que suficiente para quedar devastado. – terminó Ken la frase por él.

-así es… - Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa, y segundos después comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. – y hablando de ellos… ¿dónde están Tokomon y Leafmon?

El otro también comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, el par de Digimon había desaparecido tras ir al baño, y no habían vuelto desde entonces…

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos a ambos totalmente dormidos en la habitación del Takaishi. 

-dejémoslos dormir, - sugirió Takeru. - si les da hambre despertaran con el olor a comida… 

-nah, no creo, de seguro con todo lo que comieron en el restaurante Digimon quedaron llenos por el resto de la noche.

-jaja, tienes razón.

El ambiente se había vuelto extremadamente cómodo. No sólo ahora se entendían a nivel de niños elegidos, sino también como personas, y comenzaron a considerarse verdaderos amigos. Tras hablar más tarde de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía Takeru con la Oscuridad, pasaron a temas mucho más simples; desde comparar el fútbol con el baloncesto como usualmente Takeru hacía con Daisuke, o sobre el programa de TV favorito de los dos…

Takeru tomó el primer paquete de comida que encontró y lo colocó en el microondas. Resultó ser ramen, por lo que parecía que terminarían el día, tal como empezó, "a la china".

Ken no vio en ningún momento a la madre de Takeru, por lo que notó que también la razón de la invitación del rubio fue para no estar sólo, lo que entendía perfectamente… 

Ya mucho más tarde comenzaron a colocar un improvisado futon para pasar la noche. Una vez todo instalado, el Takaishi le pasó un pijama y Ken se cambió en el baño. Cuando salió, Takeru estaba apagando las luces del resto de la casa.

-¿tu mamá aún no llega?

-no, de seguro terminará quedándose a dormir en su oficina. Mi hermano siempre me dice que papá hace lo mismo. - movió la cabeza, en un gesto no aprobatorio pero ya resignado. – no me extraña que se hayan separado, la verdad, porque nunca se dan tiempo para ellos mismos…

Prepararon todo, dejando un espacio para que los Digimon siguieran durmiendo y ellos pudieran acostarse también. 

Extrañamente, volvieron al silencio que había en el comienzo. Aunque Ken encontraba esta falta de ruido tranquila y segura, no como antes. Se sentía cómodo con Takeru.

Después de unos minutos, eso sí, se decidió a hablar…

-gracias. – dijo, en voz baja pero firme. – por invitarme aquí y… conversar conmigo. Gracias.

El otro chico sonrió.

-de nada Ken, me gustó tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. 

Silencio de nuevo. El genio se acomodó un poco mejor y Takeru apagó la luz de la última lámpara encendida.

La oscuridad no era tan espesa por la cantidad de luces que había afuera, anunciando la llegada pronta de la Navidad.

El hermano de Osamu suspiró e intentó conciliar el sueño…

-Ken… - el rubio llamó su atención. – bienvenido al equipo…

El Ichijouji se relajó. 

Si, siempre acompañará a sus amigos. No más soledad… ya era parte del equipo…

****

Owari

__

24/marzo/02

****

Notas:

No mucho que decir, hace demasiado tiempo que no hacía un fic de amistad… ok, hice uno en las vacaciones pero aún no lo transcribo =P

La forma de actuar de Takeru cerca de Ken siempre me llamó la atención… y ahora por fin escribí algo al respecto ^_^. Uno de los pocos fics de continuidad que he escrito, espero que les haya gustado, aunque claro, no es precisamente una obra de arte… sigh…

Como ya todo el mundo sabe, Digimon es de la Toei, que si no… uf, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme todos los cambios que me hubiese gustado hacerle… (y no para bien, claro, porque me encantan los dramones ^^U).

Por favor dejen su opinión ^^


End file.
